DBNF
by the stormgod
Summary: this is the story of my OC Gotek who is the twin of gohan gohan is in as well read and review!


In the seven years after the defeat of cell Gohan and his twin brother Gotek achieved super saiyan three it seemed that earth would be protected until the two demi-saiyans face their greatest battle yet but it's not what you think its… High School?

Chapter One: A High School, A Fake and A hero

"Gotek! Gohan! Up now!" roared chi-chi from the dining room. The two boys groaned loudly today was gonna be bad they could just feel it. "Oh come on bros I want to EAT!!!" yelled the twin's younger brother Goten. Gotek hastily pulled on a baggy green long shirt and loose fitting jeans while Gohan sported a white long shirt a black vest with a star on it and red trousers. With two identical smirks they ran down the stairs at top speed "Well, Goten who won?" Gohan asked the smaller demi-saiyan. With a bright but evil smile Goten exclaimed "sorry Gohan you lost again" .Gohan sulkily sat down beside Gotek and said "mom I don't see why we can't just use Instant Transmission"

"SON GOHAN!! YOU ARE GOING TO ACT NORMAL FOR ONCE NO SUPER STRENGTH NO INSTANT TRANSMISSION AND ABSOLUTELY NO SUPER SAIYAN AT ALL"" screamed chi-chi

"But mom-"whined Gotek with a snap both teens had been whacked over the head by the frying pan stirring feebly they both asked "can we fly to the edge of town then?".

"I suppose" said chi-chi "but you can't be seen" Gohan smiled at Gotek they both picked up their bags and charged out of the house. The blue aura blasted around them with two smiles both boys eased gently into the sky. It took them about twenty minutes to reach Satan City by flight seeing the billboard Gotek flared with anger "that buffoon Hercule defeat Cell a little girl could beat him in a fight gees"

"Gotek calm down we have to land anyway" insisted Gohan

"All right but someone should punch some sense into that guy" snarled Gotek they thrust towards the pavement touching down at precisely the same moment. A Person wearing a balaclava punched the side of Gotek's face "Big Mistake, Pal" with a burst of light Gotek had golden hair and teal eyes and aimed a kick at the side of the thieves head who fell unconscious. Gotek powered down to base-form again "let's go" they casually walked along the high street as though nothing happened. They reached a giant Orange Building with a star on the top "Im guessing this is it:" smiled gohan

"im guessing that too" stated Gotek" well here goes nothing "Gohan led the way through the double entrance hall doors the two teens approached the front desk "how can I help you" said the receptionist

"We need to know what class we have now" explained Gohan a trifle fearfully "we're new here".

"Names?"

"Son Alteon Gohan and Son Bardock Gotek" introduced Gohan

"Right English with Mr Ozamaken room 170" said the receptionist. Gotek sensed out room 170 as the two teens walked the hall "I wish I could do that sensing places thing come to think of it I haven't seen anybody but you able to do that come to think of it" said Gohan as they opened the door to room 170

"Ah you must be the new boys please take a seat there's two up there by Erasa" said Ozamaken

Nervously the boys stepped over to the seats

"Well' said Erasa "you already know my name but the mysterious looking gal is Videl the other is Runo and the bloke is Sharpner"

"I'm Gohan and this is Gotek" introduced Gohan. The Guys shared nods as Videl and Runo said "hello"

"Right class today we study the literature of 1842 William Diagmores rule that each story must have three components can anybody tell me them?" said Mr Ozamaken. Without thinking about it Gohan raised his hand

"Yes, Gohan"

"A beginning a middle and an ending" recited Gohan remembering one of the touring lessons with chi-chi where she had forced them to learn this stuff at young ages which was the price of being martial artists. The class was shocked that Gohan could answer this or even be bothered to. "Correct Now if we also add Tyrone Addamant's rule that a story requires a plot into that mix we get the basis of many of today's novels for instance  
The Harry Potter series which has dark yet still interesting plotlines over the seven books, or the Hunger Games series which is the more serious depiction of unnecessary killings because of a tribute to something that went wrong" Mr Ozamaken went on" We can learn a lot from the hidden messages in these stories there are elements in which the author has lived to make sense of their part in our world we must define the path the secrets to a great story can vary from person to person" Just then the bell rang and The many students began to file out of the classroom quickly for the next class which was according to Gotek and Gohans timetables Science.

"Looks like we're in the same science class he girls are in a different class" Sharpner explained noticing The Son twins blank looks. Smiling the trio went to room 205 and took seats at the back about five minutes went by but still no teacher came in instead the principle did " well today you have a new science teacher, Bulma Briefs she's taking some time off capsule corps. To teach you all while her son Teku (A/N: pronounced Tea-ku) takes over its daily operations. "Hey Gohan, Gotek, Class" said Bulma walking in and placing a folder on her desk "hey Bulma" said Gohan and Gotek not noticing the stare from Sharpner. "What you know the Bulma Briefs?" he hissed as Gotek nodded indicating they would explain later. "Right today we will be looking at my latest invention called a scouter it's really useful it displays power levels of people so you know how strong the person your about to fight is for instance" she clicked it on and aimed it at Gotek "Gotek's power level is 450 million while Gohans is 450 million as well yet Sharpners is 100" explained Bulma which earned identical glares from the twins "well of course sometimes a person is stronger than they appear so lets have a look at the static's shall we" the rest of the class they talked about the scouters recalibrations from the original its unlimited battery power and techniques to maintain one. At lunch Sharpner rounded on the twins "so how do you guys know Bulma"

"Well her and our dad met when they were real young and became friends so we've known her since we were five" explained Gohan

"And her two sons Teku and Trunks are our best friends you'd be surprised what they can do" added Gotek."What's last class after lunch?"

"Gym apparently some guy called Son Goku is gonna be teaching us hes the champion before Hercule have you heard about him?" said Sharpner

"Course we have Hes Our Dad" interjected Gohan.

"Seriously you guys are the sons of the Son Goku?"

"Yeah except we thought he'd died a bit before the cell games" said Gotek. Sharpner had a confused look on his face as the bell rang.

"Hey there I'm Goku so today I thought wed start a Martial Arts Unit , Boys!" he ran forward and hugged his sons

"DAD!!"Exclaimed the boys hugging back

"Okay who wants to spar with me first" said Goku to his sons

"I'll do it" then Gotek continued in whisper "but no Super Saiyan alright?" with a smirk and a flash of light Goku transformed into a super saiyan

"Dad!" exclaimed Gotek before giving his father a smirk also transforming into a Super Saiyan the room was filled with gasps

Gotek and Goku flew at each other at top speed Goku easily dodged Gotek's punches before a kick collided with his stomach Goku doubled over panting "alright kiddo enough for today who pair up with Gohan while I teach the class some basics we'll train seriously at home". Gohans hair flashed Golden becoming steady his eyes shining to teal also an aura the same golden colour as his hair surrounded him. The two demi-saiyans began sparring lightly as Goku instructed the class in his base form. When the bell rang Gohan and Gotek grabbed their bags and stood next to Goku all three touching two fingers to their forehead they vanished rematerializing in the sons dining room "Chi-Chi im back" said Goku but a small seven year old boy walked cautiously up to the man he resembled so much "Hi you must be Goten"

"Daddy!" exclaimed Goten jumping into his fathers outstretched arms

"Hey boys, good day Goku you're a gym teacher?" said Chi-Chi

"I thought it'd be fun"

"Well at least you have a job" said chi-chi. The next morning Gohan and Gotek didn't bother getting up until eight o clock. Changing before running out the door flying towards Orange Star High at top speed.

"What the hell was with you two yesterday we want an explanation now!" demanded Videl and Runo

"Well you see we're saiya-jin" said Gohan

"Saiya-jin?" inquired Runo

"Yeah our dads a Saiyan and our moms a human so that makes us Saiya-Jin" explained Gotek "that's we get our powers from Dad I mean"

Both Runo and Videl had unreadable expressions on their face before Videl asked "so that's how you can change your hair to gold and the teal eyes and that yellow glow is because you're both Saiya-Jin?"

"Pretty much" finished Gohan as the bell for morning classes begun "well better get to Science see ya" with that both Saiya-Jins ran up the hall way

Well there you have it DBNF chapter one I will be creating a new form that only Saiya-Jins can reach sort of like Brolys LSSJ but with gold hair istead of green plus for my story I thought it would be better to call goku and Vegeta the pure Saiyans while the half breeds were named Saiya-jins rather than demi-saiyans. Please R&R but be nice and if you have any suggestions for the story tell me!


End file.
